


Pen Pals

by Cass1deus



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cannon x OC, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass1deus/pseuds/Cass1deus
Summary: (Oh god this story is pretty bad XD. I'm remaking it all so Liquid is more in character. However, until then, this is an Oder version of their love story XD I'm keeping it on here since it is cheesy af.)Corissa Villabla somehow got herself involved with the terrorist leader of Foxhound.  This is their P.O.V. of how the 'infamous' Liquid Snake and PTSD Therapist, Corissa Met.(Im bad At titles, If anyone can help me make a better title, please help me XD) (Also each chapter switches from Corissas P.O.V. To Liquid Snake's P.O.V.) I do not own Liquid snake nor any other cannon Metal Gear characters that are part of this story.The Metal Gear franchise belongs to KONAMI





	1. 1

(Corissa's P.O.V.)

It was around eight o’ clock in the morning. The people on the streets of Puerto Madryn were kind of nosier than usual. My sister, Valentina and I were out of our grandparent’s house, because they wanted us to explore the city a little more. They knew that we wouldn't leave too far and we're smart enough to stay in the public eye. Valentina and I were never the kind of people who made dumb decisions. We could easily find our ways back to their house one way or another.  
While Valentina was probably at a restaurant, I was waiting for a person who I had been pen pals with for about a few months at the time. It all started with a school project on Veteran’s Day. My teacher wanted me and the other students in my class to write a letter to a U.S. soldier fighting in the Gulf War. I basically gave my thanks and briefly wrote down about who I am and what my life was like to try getting their minds off of the War. Though it was optional for me to actually send the letter to the U.S. Military, I felt it would be a nice thing to do, so I ended up sending it.  
After about two weeks or so, I did not expect anyone to write back; making me almost forget about the project itself until someone sent a letter back to me. But the weird thing was that the person who wrote the letter was a British soldier. There was a stamp that read 'The British Special Air Service.'  
Being unfamiliar with what the service thing was, I obviously didn’t expect it to be a response to the Veteran’s Day letter that I wrote. I was curious about what this letter was about and why someone from Britain would waste their time inviting a girl from America to something or whatever they wanted me for, so instead of throwing it away, I wanted to read it. I was very shocked to see that it was a response to my Veteran’s Day letter.  
I was confused how someone from the British military got the letter instead of someone from the U.S. Military, but I let it slide and assumed my letter got mixed into whatever messaging system their military's had. It was still very exciting to me that someone wrote back.  
The British soldier was named Eli. The letter contained little to no details about his life other than the fact that he works for the British Special Air Service and was the youngest member at the time; being 18 years old. I did find that pretty interesting, but I was rather more curious about who he was so I wrote something back. I found out more details about him, like how his favorite book is 'Lord Of The Flies,' he has a weird passion for cardboard boxes, but even when I asked in the letters I sent to him, he never told me about his family nor his childhood. I was unsure if he was uncomfortable about his life or not, but it still confused me that he would not tell me at least how many siblings he had.  
Aside from that part, we quickly became pen pals and we wanted to meet each other in person. My Argentinean grandparents always welcomed us to visit their home. Valentina and I planned on staying at their house place for about a week. I hadn't seen my grandparents since I was about 8 years old at the time and my father thought that seeing them again would be a fun way to learn more Spanish. I wanted to learn more about my father’s culture and have my grandmother teach me a little bit about photography. Eli said he would stay in Puerto Madryn for about 3 days. What made me a little uncomfortable was the fact that he never explained to me why he was coming. With the lack of explanations, I definitely wanted to meet him somewhere publicly and stay around those public areas just in case something goes wrong.  
I was waiting on a bench, sweating from nervousness. I was trying not to ruin the traditional Argentinean dress that I was wearing. It was really pretty to me and since it was a gift from my grandmother, I would end up never forgiving myself if I ruined it. I would have changed out of the dress if I paid more attention to the time. Even though I made it to the beach rather early and the skirt appeared okay, I still couldn’t get rid of the unnecessary anxiety I was feeling about meeting Eli. Not only because I did not trust him with his secretive behavior, but I was also worried about how he would think of me and my attitude.  
I knew it was very pathetic of me thinking that way as an extroverted person who had a good amount of friends, but I would always get carried away in conversations with my dirty and perverted mind that has lead me into trouble many times before. I still try to be as respectful as possible to adults by not swearing around them, but I become quieter in fear that I might say the wrong thing. I am much more open to people around my age. Yes, Eli is about two years older than me and I would usually be comfortable around people his age, but he is sacrificing his life on the battlefield and I really want to prove to him that I respect him for doing so. I did not want him to stop talking to me after being his pen pal for the past few months. I really wanted to talk to him in person after he mentioned it in a letter and I really wanted to learn more about him. I was the kind of person who didn't let go of things like this so easily. I was very well aware of the fact that it was extremely pathetic of me to think that way, but at the same time, I have been writing letters to him for the past few months.  
After about five minutes of staring at the ocean, probably appearing really stupid to others who saw me, the view caught my attention completely. My weird distraction was quickly interrupted when I felt the movement of a person approaching me from behind. Turning my head around, the first thing I noticed was the camouflage pattern of his uniform. I instantly knew it was Eli.  
Viewing Eli's face more, it was much tanner than my skin. It was likely from him being outside longer. His messy blonde hair was almost like any other haircut a teenage boy would have but it was partially long enough to move bangs away from his face, despite having a few strands that stood out, covering his forehead. His facial features were sharp with a strong jaw line. He had cold, beady eyes that made it hard to tell if they were green or blue. Anxiety immediately came back to me not only by the fact that he was unusually rugged and handsome, but it really bothered me that he did not look 18 years old. I remember praying that there was an explanation to his older appearance.  
Hiding my mixed emotions with a smile, Eli stopped about a few inches away from where I was standing. I knew he was staring at me, but I was obviously worried that something awkward would happen if I bothered looking directly into his eyes. I quickly got the balls to look up at him. I was surprised that he was so tall compared to me. I knew I was always a petite person, being about five feet tall, but He was probably a foot taller. I was almost below his chest. I do not know why, but it was always funny to me.  
To avoid anything more awkward, I decided to speak first.  
"Excuse me, is your name Eli?"  
I could tell that he looked unsettled by what I said. I began to question in my head if the tone in my voice sounded bitchy; which caused him too notice how concerned I was and flashed a quick smile, probably to make me not worry.  
"Yes. And I assume you are Corissa Villalba?"  
"Yes," Putting on a real smile this time. "It is nice to finally see you in person." I held out my hand for him to shake, Relieved that our introductions weren't awkward as I stupidly expected. But instead of getting a hand shake, he gently took my hand. He bended his waist a little lower to give a small kiss on my hand. I knew that he was from England and most of the people are taught to be that polite. Either way, I could not tell if he was purposely trying to show off or if he wanted to see if my face would turn redder than it unintentionally was. As much as I found him attractive and would date him only if I got to know him more, I remembered hoping that this section of my life was not going to become a really cheesy romance story.  
I nervously giggled; which caused him let go of my hand and stand up and gave a small chuckle like he was trying to make things not so awkward. To me, it was not a big deal since we were raised differently, I gave a grin to show it was alright.  
"It’s nice to finally meet you in person, too. Corissa”  
I could tell that Eli tried to give me a more positive expression. It looked like he tempted to smile for a second, but instantly gave up. He seemed like the kind of person who rarely to never smiles, but I understood as the war could have changed him in many different ways.  
"So, Eli, are you okay with walking around a bit to chat?"  
"As long as we don’t end up walking too far away from shore, I would be more than happy to."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it is Eli's point of view. He learns something interesting about Corissa.

(Eli's P.O.V.)  
Corissa was definitely not one of those bland basic girls. Even before she expressed it, I could tell from the words she used in her letters that she hid a certain side to her. I would not be suprised if she was just trying to get me to like her. Her handwriting was for another story but As I continued to read on about herself, I knew there was much more to her than liking Arcade games despite saying she is horrible at them and how she likes learning about cultures. Obviously, she was never the only reason why I came to Argentina.  
When I first encountered Corissa in person, I was surprised by how tiny she was. She had down turned blue eyes that went well with her square shaped face. Her wavy dark brown hair was kept in some type of bun that appeared rather messy, but I had the idea that she probably tried to hide the mess with artificial flowers. I remember her mentioning in her letters that she was half Argentinean, which definitely explained why she was paler than the other people on the streets. I could tell that she was a little Hispanic either way. I wasn't so sure if it was because of the fact that I rarely interact with women, but to me, she was one of the most adorable girls I have met.  
As I followed Corissa around, I felt much more comfortable with her presence. I liked how talkative she was. But that was only because I was not the best at making conversations. In my childhood, I lacked Decent people in my life to talk to. Instead, I was raised by these pigs who called themselves adults. Because I was a flawed clone, they acted like it was my fault that I was this way and they never gave me the chance to be something else. I stopped acting shy when I escaped to Africa. I somehow became a leader of a group of African kids, who were around my age at the time. I never felt shy about ordering the boys around but I was still horrible at interacting in any other way. I had all of these kids on my side that some what shared a similar past as mine, but I just felt so lonely. I guess it was all because I never felt confident about myself. Even though I tried giving them the freedom that I barley had, In the end, I sometimes forget how much I hated myself and still do.  
"So how well do you know Spanish?"  
"Eh, definitely not like a native. It is possibly due to the fact that My Austrian mother taught me and Valentina enough German to understand it. She's the kind of woman who liked starting off with harder things and would finish the easier things after. And also the kind of woman who was very passionate about her country. I know you speak English and Spanish. But how many other languages do you speak?"  
"I know five more languages. French, Malay, but I'm most fluent in Arabic and Kikongo."  
I saw how quickly her expression changed to a bit of shock.  
"Oh my. Seven more languages. That is really impressive. I wish I knew that much."  
Hiding her jealousy with a grin, I really wanted to laugh. Knowing that Americans usually don't teach languages as much as other countries do, it was somewhat understandable not to expect someone to know more than three.  
"Do you want me to prove you that I can?"  
"It's not going to make too much sense to me since I don't know all of them, but as long as you don't say any kinky shit or whatever than I'm all set-"  
Corissa's casual smile changed to a look that a child would make after unintentionally cracking a window with a ball. She paused to shut her mouth and looked away like she hoped I didn't hear that. She was clearly embarrassed. It was too funny to me that she was so worried about being disrespectful towards me. I ended up bursting out with laughter. It lasted briefly since I began to feel just as embarrassed as she probably was. I looked down at her and spoke, trying to hold my giggles.  
"Oh Corissa, you are too cute. Don't feel bad or ashamed that you swore around me. That's something not worth getting offended about. Well, For me, at least."  
I remember questioning if I called her cute. I could immediately see the blush on her face. I smiled at her to kind of tease her more. I could tell that she was struggling to not scream like one of those celebrity fan girls. I loved how sensitive she was. I have never gotten this kind of attention before and I loved it.  
Corissa quickly looked away but smiled back, trying to cool down. In a way, she seemed much more relieved that she could be more open to me. But I could tell in her eyes how awkward she felt.  
"Alright. As long as I didn't upset you, than I'm going to be swearing like a fucking sailor." She sighed in relief while pushing some long bangs back . "That's a lot of weight off of my shoulders."  
That part of the conversation changed everything. when the somewhat awkward atmosphere became something much more positive. It made both of us enjoy talking to each other much more. She was still trying to show some form of respect to me. Possibly because we still barley knew eachother and I was defending both of our countries at the time. Her dirty sense of humor made me almost die of laughter. I could not remember enjoying any day like that in my entire life. For the first time, I was happy to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this was so fucking brief. XD I am so sorry If this chapter was a little too cheesy and... dare I fucking say it, EDGY.
> 
> This also took much less time to work on this chapter, so I am risking the stories reputation with posting this early. 
> 
> If anyone finds something I should fix to make this chapter much more interesting or any grammatical errors, please tell me! ^^ I would appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story thing that I actually tried putting effort into. I really tried my best not to make it too tacky and cheesy. I tried making my oc, Corissa not too generic and too...Mary Sue. If any of you guys have any ideas to make her more interesting, i would love that. ;W; 
> 
> Also I do acknowledge that Liquid Snake is very out of character for the first few chapters, but I had some ideas that after MGS5, he calmed down a bit and does not get as offended by his real name. I feel like that for a while, his thoughts were much more different and kind of tried not thinking about his hatred for Big Boss and other genes. I think he could have tried to calm down and try finding somewhat more healthier ways to not think about all of that for a while. But when he was held prisoner in Iraq and found out his twin killed big boss, he goes back to being a bitch again. ;w;
> 
> If any of you guys have any suggestions of how I can make the story better or find any grammatical problems, please tell me. XD I would appreciate it so much.


End file.
